Cassie and Nick Together Forever
by lost in outer space
Summary: Cassie, can we talk in private?" Nick asked me. "Yes." I said. I think he saw the sparkly, silver cord too. Were me and Nick soul mates? Rated M cause I'm paranoid!
1. The cord

**This is my first fanfiction, it might sound a little crappy but it should get better.**

**Please, please, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the terminal watching Adam leave. We've only been together for two days and he was leaving to look for more master tools. He was the only one who was good at searching for these things. After he left, I went to my car and drove home.

At school the next day they announced there was going to be a Winter Dance. Well this is lovely I have nobody to go with, since Adam is gone. Grrrrrrr. I went to my locker with a sad look on my face. Then I saw Diana walking down the hallway and she came up to me. "Whats wrong, Cassie?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. "The dance is coming up and I don't have anyone to go with." I said. "Oh. Well sorry about that, I dont have anyone to go with either." She said with a sad look. "Oh, sorry, maybe we will be The 'lonely girls' at the dance." I said. "Well got to go, See you later." She said, walking to her last class. "Bye." I said as I started walking to my last class.

After school I drove home and changed into a pair of sweats and then I heard a knock on my door. I went to my door and opened it. "Nick?" I said with a confused face. "Hey, umm Cassie can I ask you something?" He asked. "Sure, come in." I said. He came in and took off his black leather jacket. "Cassie, will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. I was in total shock. Nick asked me to the dance! Well Im not totally shocked, but I know he still liked me and everything, but still! "Um Nick, you know I'm still dating Adam, right? I dont think he would be too happy if he found out. I mean we can go as friends." I said. "Thats what I meant Cassie." Nick said. "Ok. I will go to the dance with you." I said.

All the girls were getting ready at Diana's. Diana was wearing this pretty short, light purple halter dress. Faye was wearing a very, very short, red strapless dress. Suzan was wearing a sparkly, short, hot pink strapless dress. Debroah was wearing a black leather dress. Laurel was wearing a dark purple dress. Melanie was wearing a long, emerald green dress. And I was wearing a long, spaghetti strapped, baby blue dress with a oval-shaped diamond in the middle. All the guys were waiting downstairs for us, they were all wearing tuxes, even Nick. Nick took me to his car and we drove to the dance.

I was having soo much at the dance. Me and Nick were having fun together. Then a slow song came on, but we danced to it anyway. Then two minutes into the song I saw it, a sparkly, silver cord. Oh. My. God. We are soulmates?!?! Well I would have to admit I was still in love with Nick. I was in love with him more than Adam. Another slow song came on, we danced to this one too, but this time we were dancing so close are lips were almost touching. I was looking into his mahogany eyes and he look ed into my blue eyes. "Cassie, can we talk in private?" He asked. "Yes." I said. I think he saw the sparkly, silver cord, too.

**So, like it? love it? hate it? please review and tell me if you liked it!!!**

**Love,**

**Carly (the werewire, don't ask)**


	2. Feelings

**This is chapter 2. Hope you like it!! PLEASE R&R!!! PLEASE!!! **

**Chapter 2**

"Cassie, can we talk in private?" Nick asked me. "Yes." I said. I think he saw the sparkly, silver cord too. I was a little confused when I saw the cord. I thought me and Adam were soulmates? But then again, when I was doing research on soulmates, it said: That sparkly, silver cords meant that you and your soulmate are meant to be together for the rest of your lives, and mine and Adam's was just a plain, silver cord. But when I was watching Adam leave, I swear I thought i saw the cord shatter or was I just hallucinating that? I don't think I was hallucinating.

Nick and me went to his car to talk in private. It was the only private place we could talk. "Cassie, I'm still in love with you." Nick said. "You mean everything to me. Everyday I can't stop thinking about you. The day you broke up with, I broke down. I mean seriously, I broke down. Debra's parent nearly kicked me out of their house." Nick said. "What did you do, that they threatned you to kick you out?" I asked. "The house was a mess." Nick said. "Oh." I said. I was a little shocked when Nick was almost kicked out of his house. "I'm so sorry, Nick! Its all my fault! I"m the reason why you almost got kicked out of your house. If I never broken up with you, you wouldn't have been almost kicked out of your house." I said. "Its not your fault, Cassie. Its my fault, its all my fault that I have a bad temper." Nick said, trying blame everything on himself, when its all my fault. "Nick, I regret breaking up with you. I think about you everyday, even when I was with Adam. All I could think about was you. I'm still in love with you, Nick." I said, in almost tears. Nick grabbed me and pulled me to him. I cried, while he tried to calm me down. "Shhh. Cassie. Don't cry, its okay." Nick said calmly. "No its not! I hurt you, Nick!" I said, still crying. "Look." He said and put his hand to my chin. "I don't care that you hurt me, because I hurt myself. You didn't." Nick said looking into my eyes. "I love you, Cassie." Nick said. "I love you too, Nick."

We held each other for ten minutes. Then I looked up to him and he looked down at me and he kissed me. I was kissing him back and we deepened the kiss even more. He threw me into the backseat and got on top of me. We were making out fiercely in the backseat of his car. He took his lips off my mine and started to kiss my neck and he started biting my neck. It felt so good I started to moan. Then he started to take my clothes off, but I didn't care. Then I started to take his clothes off, too. And I started to suck on his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss even more.

After a good fifteen minutes of doing it, we went back into the school, holding hands and smiling. I hope Diana won't be mad at me, she broke up with Adam for me and I just did it with Nick. So I better go tell her what me and Nick did or she will probably hate me.

"Diana?" I asked. "What is it Cassie?" She said a little worried. "Can I speak to for a minute?" I asked her. "Sure." She said. I drew in a big breath and just said it. "I just did it with Nick." I said with confidence. She was shocked. Her mouth was shaped like a O. "Cassie, what about Adam?" She asked me. "The cord is just a plain cord, me and Nick's is a sparkly cord, and I love Nick more." I said. She wasn't mad at me. "Diana, why aren't you mad at me?" I asked her. "I can't be mad at you, Cassie. If you love Nick more, than you love Nick more. I can't stop you loving someone else." She said. "You can have Adam back then, or do you want him back?" I asked her. "Ummm, to tell you the truth, I really don't know if I want him back, Cassie. I think I like someone else." She said. "Oh, well see you around." I said. "Wait!" She said. "What?" I asked. "Do you know where Debroah and Doug are, because they came here together, and Suzan wants to talk to Deb." She asked. Wo, Debroah and Doug came together? They came together? Wonder if they were dating, secretly? "No." I said. "Well, okay, bye." She said. "Bye." I said walking off to find Nick.

"We need to find Deb and Doug." I said to Nick when I finally found him. "Why?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "They came here together and Suzan wants to talk to Deb and I think they might be secretly dating." I said. "Okay, why do you think that they're secretly dating?" He asked. "Did you see the look he gave her when she came down the stairs at Diana's house, when you and the guys were waiting for us?" I asked. "Okay, lets go find them." He said and he took my hand and lead me to find Debroah and Doug.

**I would like to thank my friend Danielle (Sassylove101) for helping me write this story.**

**So did you love it, or hate it, or you just don't know?? Please Review!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Love, Carly (the werewire, don't ask)**


	3. Creepy and Scary

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile!!! I've just been busy and lazy. And I was thinking on what I should do. I'm really sorry. You can hate me if you want so here it is my 3rd chaper to my story. It kinda of have a little bit of Debroah and Doug in here but it does have Nick and Cassie. So I'm gonna stop babbling so you could read my story!!! R&R R&R R&R!!!!!

"Ok, lets go find them." Nick said and took my hand led me to find Debroah and Doug.

We looked down almost every hallway, when we came down the last hallway we found Debroah.

"There you are!" I said to Debroah. Her eyes went huge when she saw us. I wonder why?

"Umm hi." She said freaked like she just saw a ghost. Then came Doug around the corner not seeing Me or Nick.

"I found a condom, Deb!!" Then he saw us. His eyes went huge. He was totally embrassed, so was Debroah. She was blushing a deep crimson red. Nick and I were shocked a little. I so did not wanna hear that.

"We'll just leave then." I said and took Nick's hand and lead him back to the dance.

"Umm, well that was just a little scary." I said to Nick whose face was frozen and turning a little purple.

"Nick!! Breathe!!!"

"Sorry!! I just found my cousin is having sex with one of my friends. It scares me."

"Its ok." I said squeezing his hand. Then he pulled me to him and hugged me and kissed my hair.

"Its ok. It just freaked me out. Don't worry about me, I just forgot to breathe a little bit."

"Ok. Just don't scare me like that." I said.

--

The morning after the dance I went down stairs to smell bacon.

"It smells delicious." I said to Nick. I ended up staying the night at Nick's house. I told my mom that I was staying at Diana's house. Deb's parents were gone for like five months. Doug stayed the night too. Creepy. I was wearing a pair of pajama pants and one of his shirts. His shirt smelled like him, it smelt so good I could of ate his shirt.

"Where's Deb and Doug?" I asked Nick.

"Sleeping or doing something else. If you know what I mean."

"Oh." I said a little creeped out. I was so glad that Deb's room wasn't next to Nick's room. I slept really good. Even though me and Nick got home at 1:00 a.m. we didn't go to sleep till after 3:00 a.m. having sex. I know I should wait till marriage but still, I loved Nick. I slept really good in Nick's arms. It was about noon when I woke up. My mom wants me home in two hours. Great. After breakfast, I went and got ready.

"Can you drop me off at my house?" I asked Nick.

"Sure, why do you have to leave so early?"

"My mom wants me home now." I pouted.

Nick took me home, which we were both sad about. He gave me quick kiss and said, "I love you, Cassie. See you later."

"I love you, too. Bye" I said and ran into my house.

"Hey mom." I said. My mom was in the kitchen having a turkey sandwhich.

"Hey. So how was the dance."

"Amazing." I didn't mention her about me and Nick having sex.

"Oh sweetie, I need to mention. My new job wants me to travel the world like for a year. So I was thinking maybe you should go stay with Diana. Is it ok? I hate to do this. I'm so sorry, but they only want me and few other of co-workers to go. I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, mom. I'll be ok mom, I will be with Diana and the others." I said. Well I'll be with mostly Nick for five months or even longer. But I will probably be staying at Diana"s mostly. Probably.

"When your leaving?" I asked.

"Monday." Monday was two days away. Oh my gosh.

"Ok. When did you find out?"

"Last Night."

Well this nice I get to be with Nick!! Yay!! I am gonna miss my momma. But I get to be with Nick. I did a dance in my mind.

"I'm gonna start packing. I want you check the house everyday. I'm gonna give you the money to pay the bills and a list of what you need to do. I will call you probably everyday. So I'm gonna need Diana's number and everybody else's numbers just in case." She said and I gave her everyone's number and she put the list of the numbers in her purse. She went upstairs to pack. I went to my room and started to pack some stuff up. I can't wait for Monday. Well I don't want my mom to leave but I get to be with Nick.

--

Monday Morning

I was sleeping when my mom woke me up. We were on a two week vacation for Christmas.

"Sweetie, my taxi's here. I'm gonna miss you so much. I love you so much." My mom said trying to hold her tears back.

"Mommy, I'm going to miss you too. I love you too." I said and hugged her she kissed my forehead. She was crying hard when she let go of me, her hands were still on my shoulders. When she cried it made me cry.

"I love you." My mom said and hugged me one more time.

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." Then my mom left me. I did cry a little bit. I went back to my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 10:30. I decided to call Diana.

"Hello?" Diana said. On the other end of the phone.

"Hey. what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. what time are you coming over?"

"3:00. Is that fine?"

"Yeah . See you later then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

After I got off the phone, I packed up some of my stuff and I went down stairs and fixed me something for breakfast.

After I ate breakfast, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Cliffy??? Who do you think it is on the phone??? Did you like it, love it, hate it, or you just don't know. Just please review!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! It would make me happy!!! I just wanna make a shoutout to Sassylove101, kissing-rosalie, vampirebooklover09, Lucksta 4eva, and steffy2106. You are fab reviewers and I hope you like it!!! Thank you for the reviews!!!!

Love Carly (the werewire. If you wanna know what a werewire is, go look on my profile.) 


	4. The Call and I love You

**OK, Here's the 4th chapter. I'm trying to update as much as possible. So Here it is. R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." The _person_ said.

"Umm, who is this?"

"Umm, who do you think?"

"I DON'T FREAKING KNOW!!"

"Its Adam. How could not know it was me?" Adam asked me.

"Your voice sounded different over the phone." I lied. " And it sounds deeper than it usually does." I lied again.

"Oh. So how are you doing? I miss you."

"Fine, my mom is traveling the world now. I-I miss y-you too." The last part I lied about, I forgot about Adam. I guess I was caught up with Nick, I forgot about even Adam exsisting. I haven't spoken to Adam since the day before the dance.

"I haven't spoken to you for a couple days. Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Just spending time with the club. So any luck?" I lied about the first part. I hate lying to him like this. But I wasn't ready to tell him, it would just break his heart.

_Ding Dong_

"Hold on Adam, someone's at the door." I told Adam. I put the phone on the table and ran to the door. I opened the door to see Nick.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Can I not see my girlfriend? And why are you whispering?" He asked.

"Adam's on the phone. And he still doesn't know about us."

"Oh." He whispered this time.

"Just stay right there." I said and ran to the phone.

"Adam, its the girl scouts. Their wondering if I want any cookies and I do. So I got to go. Bye."

"Ok. I love you. Bye."

"Love ya too." I clicked t he phone off before he could say anything else. Nick was on the couch relaxing.

"I'm off." I said and sat down beside Nick. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you still love Adam?" Nick asked. I was a little angry when he asked me that.

"Nick! You know I love you. And no I don't still love Adam. He might have been my soulmate or whatever. But I will never love Adam ever again. What ever made you think that?"

"You said you loved him on the phone."

"Nick, I was lying to him. I can't let him find out about us. I didn't even mean it. And I said love ya. Love ya doesn't even mean anything as much as Love you. I just pratically told him I don't love him. So stop your worrying. Men." I said and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"I know. But I'm tired of hiding this relationship." He said and held me tight.

"Well, Diana, Deb, and Doug are the only ones who know. But I think we should tell the others."

"Ok." Nick said and he kissed me. We started to make out for a half hour.

"So do you wanna go anywhere today?" Nick asked.

"How about we go down to the beach and just relax there."

"Alright."

I packed a couple blankets (it was winter) and grabbed a few cokes. I put my jacket on and me and Nick headed down to the beach. It was a little cold outside like it was in the middle of fall.

I took my shoes off and dipped my foot in the water. It was a little cold, but not too cold. Nick and I held hands and walked by the shore. We sat the blanket down in front of the shore. It looked beautiful.

"This looks beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Nick said and kissed me.

"You look beautiful too." I said and cupped his face and kissed him. He fell on top of me. He was trying to force his tongue into my mouth. Which I gladly let in.

"Holy crap!!!! Get a room!!!" I heard Chris say. Nick and I looked up to see Chris, Doug, and Debroah coming towards us. I blushed. Now Chris knows. Great. Nick got off me and stood up and helped me up.

"Dude, I thought you were dating Adam. When did this happen?" Chris said looking at me and Nick confused.

"We still love each other. And were also soul mates." Nick said.

"I thought you and Adam were?"

"No, not anymore." I said.

"Did you guys know about them?" Chris asked Doug and Debroah.

"Yeah. We just didn't want to tell you!" Doug said. Then it started to snow. We all ran to my house for some reason.

"May I ask why did we run to Cassie's house?" Debroah asked the twins.

"I don't know? I guess it was closer. Lets head home." Doug said and took Deb's hand and left. I looked at the clock it was 1:48.

"Crap!" I said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I got go get ready for Diana. I'm staying with her tonight and I have to leave in hour.

"Oh."

"You can stay if you want."

"Ok."

I ran up the stairs and got my bag and got packed.

_45 minutes later_

"I'm ready." I said and Nick took my hand and lead me to his car. Nick said he would drive me to Diana's house since he lived right beside her.

When we got there he kissed me.

"I love you." He said and kissed me one more time before he let me go.

"I love you more!" I said and smiled and kissed him one more time.

"Nuh uh!! I love you more!!"

"Sure." I yelled at him when I was half way to Diana's door. Then Nick screamed:

"I LOVE CASSIE BLAKE!!!" Nick screamed on top of his lungs. It made me blush, then I ran back to his car and kissed him senseless.

"I love you." I said and kissed him one more time and ran into Diana's house cause it was getting really cold outside.

"Diana?" I called out.

"Awww!! That was so cute!! Nick is a really sweet guy. I'm surprised he screamed that!!" Diana said and hugged me. "I'm so glad your staying my dad is gonna be gone for a week for his job."

"I'm glad I'm here too."

"So how's you and Nick?" Diana asked.

"Amazing."

"Awww!!" She squealed.

"Cassie, I have to tell you something." Diana said excitedly.

"What is it?" I was wondering what she was going to tell me.

**What do you think Diana is going to tell Cassie. Did you like it? Love it, Hate it or you just don't know!!! Please tell me!!!! I would appreciate it if you reviewed it!!! Now just review it!!!! Sassylove101, kissing-rosalie, vampirebooklover09, Lucksta 4eva, steffy2106, twilight-lover-1661, Shana113. You all are great reviewers!!! Keep reviewing!!!! I hope you love this chapter!!!**

**Love, Carly (the werewire)**


	5. The Dream

**Here's The 5th Chapter!!! Yay!!!!! I Hope you like it!!!!R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**Chapter 5**

Diana bit her lip, deciding to tell me or not.

"Diana!!! Tell me what it is that you wanna tell me!" I said furiously.

"You won't hate me, will you?" She asked.

"Diana, how could I hate you?"

"I don't know. I'm just afraid to tell you this."

I was freaking out. I couldn't hate her, she was like a sister to me. Why should she even ask me that.

"Just tell me."

"Ok, Cassie, I'm still....."

"Diana, tell me right this minute or I'm leaving!"

"Ok, Ok. I'm still in love with Adam!! And I was wondering when he comes back if I couldÂ have him back?" Diana asked nervously.

"I don't care! I'm with Nick now, you can have Adam all you want." I said.

"I just wanted to ask you."

"Ok."

That night me and Diana had girls night. We watched a movie and ate popcorn and talked. We stayed up till 3:00 A.M. watching a bunch of horror films. They were scary enough to give me nightmares. I couldn' go to sleep, not because of the movies, because of Nick. I just wanted to go over to his house and fall asleep in his arms.

Diana was sleeping like a baby, maybe I could sneak out real quick and go over to see Nick. Just to see him and kiss him.

When I was about to get out of my bed and go over to Nick's house, I heard rocks being thrown at the window. I got out of my bed real quick and looked out the window. I saw Nick.

"Nick!" I whispered. "What are you doing??!!"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came over to see you. I really missed you, I needed to see you."

"Hold on, I'll be down there in five minutes." I said and shut the window quietly. I ran over to my bag, and got out my clothes. I brushed my hair and teeth real quick and ran down the stairs quickly. I put on my shoes and jacket and ran outside and ran around to the back yard. I couldn't find Nick.

"Nick!" Then I felt someone's hand cover my mouth. I screamed.

"Shhhh! Its just me." Nick said.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said slapping Nick on the arm. When I was about to pull away, Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to runaway from you cause you scared me." I said and pressed my lips to his. He then broke off the kiss, and laid down on the lightly snow covered ground. I laid down beside him, we held each others hand and looked up at the stars.

I let go of his and started making a snow angel.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked me.

"Making snow angels! Join me!"

He started making snow angels with me, we both started giggling like little kids. We both got up and walked down to the beach. We held hands and started talking about stuff. I started shivering like crazy.

"Here." Nick said handing me his jacket that he was wearing.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked.

"No, it's not even that cold."

I put his jacket on, it was leather, and smelt just like him. I could wear his jacket forever. About twenty minutes after walking, we decided to go home. Nick walked me up to Diana's house. I was about to take off his jacket and give it to him but he stopped me.

"Keep it." He smiled. He pressed my his lips to mine, and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said and walked into Diana's house. I went to my bed and fell unconscious.

**December 24th, Christmas Eve. Dianaâ€™s House. The Party.**

Diana was throwing a party for the club. We all had to get presents for each other. It was so hard getting the guys presents. Well not Nick. Diana and me were setting up when we heard a knock on the door.

"Iâ'll go get it." I said to Diana. I went to open the door, and saw Nick, Debroah, and the twins.

"Hey." Nick smiled. He was holding a present. And it looked like it was for me.

"Hey." I smiled back, and I lead them to the living room.

_20 minutes later..._

Everyone was her except Faye. She always had to fashionably late. Then we all heard a knock at the door. Diana got it. When she opened it, we all saw Faye in a long sleeved dress, that came up just right above her knees. She always had to be the center of attention. It does get on my nerves that she has to dress up, so she just can get a guy's attention. This was not a party where you get drunk and go home with a guy you barely know. This was just a small get together. And She had to be all dress up.

When everyone was settled, me and Nick decided to tell everyone that we were soul mates and that we were dating.

"Everyone, me and Cassie have something to tell you." Nick said and everyone looked up at us. Oh gosh, I was nervous.

"Nick and I are soul mates and were dating." I said.

"What about Adam? I thought you and him were soul mates?" Sean asked me.

"Well not anymore. I love Nick more than Adam. Actually I don't love Adam." It felt so go od to say that I love Nick in front of everyone, I'm glad we told everyone.

After everybody ate, we all decided to open the presents. There was one more present left and it was for me. It was the one from Nick. I ripped off the wrapping paper off. There was a five inch long, velvety box, I opened the box to see a necklace. It was heart shaped and it had my birthstone in the middle of the heart. It was so amazingly beautiful. I felt tears stream down my face.

"She doesn't like it!!!! Aw, poor Nick, you got her a bad gift!!! I guess your going have to take it back." Chris said. Laurel, Doug, and Debroah hit him on the head.

"Stupid." Debroah murmured.

"I agree." Melanie said.

"I absolutely love it." I whispered. Nick came towards me and took the necklace out of my hand and put it around my neck. Nick came eye level to me. Then he looked at everyone, I guess he was cueing everyone to leave. Which everyone did. Nick looked back at me and kissed me passionately. I cupped my hands on his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I broke the kiss off and said: "Thank you. I love it so much. Its so beautiful."

"Your welcome." He said, and kissed me again.

Everyone left, me and Nick were going over to his house, I was staying the night. Diana went with Melanie and Laurel to Melanie's house. Nick and I walked over to his house and watched T.V. and we ate leftovers from the party. Around midnight we decided to go to bed. Soon as we got settled into bed, I fell asleep instantly.

_Cassie's Dream:( The Dream is in italics)_

_Cassie was walking on the beach. The wind was blowing her hair. It was July, two weeks before hr birthday. Then she saw Adam. She was about to turn around hoping that he didnâ€™t see her, and she could just run back home. But he did see her._

_â€œCassie!â€ He screamed, running towards her. He suddenly stopped. He looked at her. She was pregnant. Seven Months to be exact. Adam came to see her for her birthday. _

_"What the hell Cassie!!!??" Adam said disgustingly._

_"Adam!!! I can explain!!! We were never soul mates!!! Nick and I are. I'm so sorry!! I didn't want you to find out like this!!!!"_

_"So you cheated on me!!!???"_

_"I don't know? Please forgive me!!!" Cassie said crying really hard._

_"Your going to regret never telling me." Adam said angrily and started coming towards Cassie. Adam began choking Cassie._

I woke up screaming and crying. Nick woke up instantly. He started comforting me.

"Shh. It was just a dream." Nick said holding me, and rocked back and forth.

"It was horrible!! It felt so real. I could feel him grab me and choke me."

"Who?" Nick said confusingly.

"Adam. He was so angry, about you and me. I was seven months pregnant and it was two weeks before my birthday and he came to see me and he flipped out and started choking me. It was nothing like Adam. I need to tell him!! What happens if it does come true?"

"It won't happen, I promise. If he touches or comes near you I will hurt him." Nick said through his teeth.

"Nick!! You can't hurt him, Diana will kill you!!"

"I think Diana would be on your side if Adam did anything to you."

â€œYou don't know that!! I need to tell him soon!!"

"Tell him in the morning." Nick said and I fell asleep in his arms, with no dreams the rest of that night.

I woke up at 9:45 A.M. Today's the day I was going to tell Adam. Diana called me soon as I got up that morning.

"Merry Christmas!!" Diana said on the other end of the phone.

"Merry Christmas!! Tell everyone I say Merry Christmas to them too."

"Ok. Oh, umm Adam called me, I told him you were at Nick's. Sorry it just slipped out. But he says he will call at 10:30. I'm really sorry."

"Oh that's ok I was going to tell him anyway him about me and Nick." I said.

"Oh ok. Well I better go. Bye."

"Bye." I said and hanged up the phone.

I waited for Adam to call, it was now 10:45 A.M. Then the phone started to ring.

"Hello." I an swered.

"Cassie?" Adam said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing at Nick's house?" Adam said nervously.

"Adam, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I just didn't have the guts to do it. Adam, me and are over. I just found out that me and Nick are soul mates, and the day that you left I saw the cord broke into a million pieces. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"No!" Those were the last words Adam said to me on the phone. He hanged up instantly.

I stood there crying my eyes out. I just did a horrible thing to the man I once loved. I'm horrible person. I can never forgive myself for what I did to Adam. Nick came to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You did the right thing." He said to me.

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

"He should. I know I would. He will be ok. I was fine after you broke up with me. Sorta." Nick said and kissed me. The kiss turned more passionately and passionately. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He then lead me upstairs to his bedroom and never broke the kiss. He laid me down on his bed and we started taking each others clothes off and well you get the picture.

**How was it??? Did you like it, love it, hate it, or you just don't know!!!! It would make me happy if you would review!!!! I like reviews!!!!! They make me happy!!!! =DD So Please Please Please Please Review!!!!! Thank you all to my Reviewers!!!! You Rock!!!!! Please keep Reviewing!!!!!!**

**Love Carly (the werewire)**


	6. Missing

**6th Chapter is up and ready for you to Read and Review!!!! So R&R&R&R&R Please!!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Its been two weeks since I spoke to Adam on the phone. Did I really hurt him that bad? I was at Diana's house, relaxing, trying to forget everything, and just relax.Â

"I need to be strong." I muttered to myself. I was flipping through the channels on the T.V. Nothing on T.V. as usual. I stopped on the CNN channel, it looked very interesting.

_(News, in italics.)_

_"In other news this afternoon, a man has been missing for almost two weeks now. His name is Adam Connat. He was staying at a hotel for almost for a week and suddenly he just ran out of the hotel with nothing in his hands or anything, a eyewitness saw. He hasn't been back at the hotel since. Another eyewitness said he was very upset, look like tears in his eyes. Here's the description: Tall, Wine-Colored hair, Blue-Violet Eyes, and muscular looking. He was last seen 2 blocks from the hotel the day he left. We will update more on this story, when we have new details."_

The news went on. Oh. My. God . Adam can't be missing. It's not like him to run away like that or is it? I felt something coming up and it wasn't good. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up my guts. Ewww. I hate throwing up. I took mouthwash out of the medicine cabinet and took a swig and spit.

About fifteen minutes after I threw up, I started having the worst head ache, my stomach was cramping like crazy, and I felt like I was going to throw up again. I ran to the bathroom and threw up again. I decided to take some Pepto-Bismol. I went to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

_(Dream in italics)_

_(Cassie's dream from chapter 5, continued)_

_"Adam, please, I'm sorry. I-I c-can't-t brea-." Cassie passes out from Adam choking her. _

_"Don't ever lie to me again, you weren't sorry, you just wanted me to stop choking you!!"_

_Adam whispers. Adam starts kicking Cassie a lot. Blood comes out from Cassie's mouth. _

_Nick is walking towards them, doesn't know what's going on. Then he sees Adam kicking something, then he sees what it is. Cassie. _

_"What the hell are you doing Connat?" Nick yelled furiously._

_â€œShe needs to be taught a lesson!!! No one ever should cheat on you!!" Adam said, still kicking Cassie. _

_Nick then hit Adam really hard in the face. Blood came pouring out of his nose. Adam came running towards Nick. Nick got out of the way, and Adam fell. They kept fighting until the cops came. Someone had called the cops and they put Adam and Nick in a police car and took them down to the station, and the paramedics took Cassie to the hospital._

_Nick got off easily but he would have to go to court. He went to see Cassie at the hospital. He had no car so he ran to the hospital as quick as he could. When he got there, he asked a nurse which room Cassie was in._

_"Room 219." the nurse said._

_Nick ran to room 219. He saw Cassie laying on the hospital bed. He could here the beeps of the heart monitor. He laid down beside her and watch her breathing get slower and slower. Then the beeps of the heart monitor get faster and faster. Nick called a doctor to come in. Then the beeps suddenly stop. Nick stood there emotionless, shocked to see his true love die. Nick ran over to Cassie and held her cold hard hand. _

_"What about the baby?" Nick asked the doctor._

_"It could live but its a slight chance. Sorry about your loss." The doctor said and _

_left Nick to be alone. One tear fell down Nick's cheek._

_"I love you." He whispered to Cassie and kissed her forehead and left the roomÂ and some doctors came to take Cassie down to see if they can at least have the baby live. Nick went to the waiting room and waited to see if he was going to be a father or not. _

_The doctor came towards Nick and said: "It's Twins. A boy and girl." Nick looked up at the doctor shocked. _

_Nick went in to the room where the twins were born. He held the babies in his arms. The girl looked exactly like Cassie and The boy looked exactly like him._

_"What do you want to name the twins?" One of the nurses asked._

_"I don't know yet?" Nick said and looked down at his two beautiful babies._

Cassie woke up at 3:07 A.M. She didn't feel good, she was hoping she won't throw up again. She was having a really bad headache again. She went to the bathroom again and took out two tylenols. She went back to the living room and curled up onto the couch and turned on the T.V. After ten minutes of watching T.V. she saw something on the table. A note, from Nick.

Hey Sweetie, I came to see you this evening, but you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and maybe you could come over and stay the night. So when you wake up call me or come over. I'll be waiting for you. I heard you haven't been feeling good. Diana said when she came home today, she said you felt warm. I hope you get better. I love you with all my heart and see you soon.

Love, Nick

Nick is so sweet. I was going to call, but it was almost 4:00 A.M. He probably won't be up. I still called him.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Nick said sleepily.

"Hey."

"Hey sweetie! What are doing up at this time?"

"I just woke up and I read your note, so I decided to call you."

"Oh. Do you want to come over?"

"I guess."

"I will see you in a few then."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and got a few clothes and some Pepto-Bismol and Tylenol and wrote a note to Diana, so she won't be worried in the morning.

Diana, I went to Nick's, I'll see you tomorrow or Monday at school. I think I might be sick but don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

Love,Cassie

I was walking over to Nick's house. It was snowing, we already had two feet of snow and it was already snowing freaking hard. I was wearing a short sleeve shirt and jeans that wholes in them and were showing my stomach. I forgot to put on a jacket cause Nick was right beside Diana, so what was the point?

All of sudden I got this major headache, a stomachache, and I was beginning not to breathe so well. And everything went black.

**Nick's Pov**

I was waiting for Cassie to come. Its been almost twenty minutes since I talked to her on the phone. She does not take that long to get stuff packed and come over here. I decided to call Diana's number to see if Cassie was still there.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Diana said sleepy and mad.

"Diana, is Cassie still at your house?"

"I don't know, let me go check."

"She's not here, but she left me a note, that said she was going over to your house."

"Well I'll talk to you later. Bye."

She hung up the phone after I said bye. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

I went outside to see if Cassie was coming yet, I saw nothing. Except something in the snow. I s tarted walking over towards it. _Cassie_. Oh crap, she must of blacked out. I picked her up and ran inside my house. She was blue and **freezing **cold. She wasn't breathing so good either. I gave her CPR. She started coughing. She was kinda pale now.

"Nick?" She said.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Iâ'm cold!" She was shivering like crazy.

"You need a hot bath."

"Ok." I picked her up and took her to the bathroom and started some nice hot bath water.

"Get in."

"Get in with me."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be alone right now and you feel warm to me."

"Fine." I took off my clothes and sat in the tub and wrapped my arms around her. She kept shivering like crazy.

"I-I don't fe-el so good." She said still shivering. She kept shivering and she began to relax.

After thirty minutes in the tub, we go out.

I wrapped a towel around her and then she ran over to the toilet and threw up. I ran over to her and held her hair, so no puke will get in her hair. She got some mouth wash and drank some of it. I took her to my room and gave her some of my clothes, hers was wet and cold, and they were drying in the drier. She looked hot in my clothes.

We curled up on my bed, she fell asleep as soon as she got comfortable. She began talking in her sleep.

**Cassie's Sleep Talk:**

_"Nick!!!! I can't breathe, someone help the babies!!!! There gonna die!!! Adam please don't hurt them, they didn't do anything, please don't hurt them, their just babies!!! Stop it!!!! Your hurting me!!!! I can't breathe!!!!! My body is going numb!!!! Ouch!!! It hurts."_

She woke up suddenly, she was breathing hard.

"Sweetie, are you Ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream, thats all." She said and laid back down and curled up to me.

**Cassie's Pov**

I fell back asleep again. I started to dream again.

_Adam was punching Cassie. Blood was coming out of her mouth._

_"Adam!!! Stop it!!! Why do you hate me so much!!!!???" She was yelling at Adam._

_"Don't ever yell at me again!!!" And he hit her so hard and she fell to the floor. She pretended she was passed out so he could stop hitting her . Adam was going upstairs. She grabbed the babies and ran outside to her car. She started the car and drove off. Shevsaw Adam come out of the house, he ran towards her with a gun in his hand, she drove faster and drove to the police station. The only place she could be safe at. she could hear gun shots._

I woke up suddenly again. I hate dreams! Nick wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back to asleep, and I had no dreams rest of that night.

I woke up at noon. I felt a slight better. Nick was down stairs fixing me breakfast.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" Nick asked.

"Hungry. Mmmm. That smells good. What are you making?"

"Bacon, eggs, biscuits, and pancakes."

"Yum."

I ate at least two helpings of everything and ate everything off my plate. I guess I was really hungry. I drank a lot of milk too. Nick and I watched some T.V. I fell back asleep. When I woke up it was four-thirty. I started not feeling good and I ran to the bathroom, to puke. After having some more mouth wash I went to the kitchen I found me some chips that were never open. I ended up eating the whole bag. I started throwing up again. I got more mouth wash. Nick and me were watching some movies. He gave me a kiss on the lips, which ended up turning into a whole make out session. The I had to stop it and go to the bathroom and throw up again. Then I had to pee. I felt tired. Nick picked me up and took me up to his room and let me fall asleep in his arms.

**So did you like it, love it, hate it, or you just don't know!!!! Now all you need to do is just is review and love it!!! Now REVIEW OR ELSE!!!! NO FLAMES!!!! PEACE OUT!!!!**

**Love, Carly The Werewire!!!**


	7. What?

**Hey itâ's my 7th Chapter!!!! Yay!!!! I might not be updating as much as possible, cause school has started. BOOO!!! I'm in 8th Grade this year, and I have homework everyday!!!! I HATE it!!!! I will update when I don't have any homework or it's the weekend. So PLEASE R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Friday**

I didn't go to school at all this week. I threw up more and more, and I just haven't felt good at all. I started having weird food cravings, suddenly now I wanted brownies all the time. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow, to see if I have something wrong with me. I hope I get better, I don't like throwing up.

I've been staying at Nick's house this week. I've been sleeping in till almost 2:00 P.M. everyday. It also looks like I've been gaining a lot wait too. I haven't even started my period yet!! I was suppose to start two days ago!!! I think I might just throw up again. Grrrr. I hate being sick!!!!

**Saturday**

I was getting ready to go to the doctor, Nick was taking me. I got in his car and we left fo r the doctor. I flipped through magazines while in the waiting room.

"Cassie Blake." The nurse called for me.

I was waiting for the doctor to come in. I was so anxious, I don't know why, I just was, I guess. Then the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm . And your name is Cassie Blake? So how are you feeling?"

"Not so good."

"Your symptoms are Nausea, Cravings for various foods, You have been sleeping a lot, and you don't have a temperature. Have you been going to the bathroom a lot?"

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"Have you started your menstrual cycle?"

"No, but I was suppose to start three days ago."

"Hmm."

"Now Cassie, "I'm going to ask you a very personal question. Have you had sex in the month of December?"

Oh god.

"Yes." I said nervously again.

"Did you use protection?"

Oh crap, all the times I had sex with Nick, we never did use protection!! Oh crap, crap!!!

"You have all the signs of a pregnancy. Cassie, I think you might be pregnant. Now at the beginning of next month I want you to take a pregnancy test. You are to early to show yet, because you might just be a few weeks pregnant."

"Ok." I gulped.

"Well good bye now."

"Bye."

Nick was in the waiting room, waiting for me. I took his hand and he walked me out to his car. When we got in the car he asked me a question.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said I might be pregnant."

Nick's face was expressionless.

"WHAT!!! THAT'S FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE!!!! HE HAS TO BE LYING TO YOU!!!!!" He screamed.

"Nick, we never did use protection, and we had sex a lot of times!!!! And I have all the signs of a pregnancy!!!" I screamed back at him.

"BUT I'M NOT READY TO BE FATHER!!!! I WILL NEVER BE READY TO BE A FATHER!!!! AND YOUR NOT READY TO BE A MOTHER!!! WERE JUST TEENAGERS!!!!"

"You don't want to have children with me?!!? And by the way I am ready to be a mother!!!! And if you don't want to be the father then you can forget us!!!!"

We were already at Crowhaven road.

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Nick said trying to comfort me.

"No. I just want to alone right now." I said and went into Diana's house. I went up stairs into Diana's room. Diana wasn't home yet, so I decided to go to sleep.

When I woke up it was 9:30 P.M. I went down stairs to find me something eat. There was a message on the answering machine. I decided to listen to it.

(The message in _italics_)

_Hey, Cassie, its me, Nick. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't really mean it. Please forgive me. I understand if you don't. I love you, bye._

I do forgive him, but right now I just want to be alone. I grabbed a jacket and went down to the beach. All the snow from the other day was gone. It was sorta cold but not really cold.

I was about to turn around, but I heard something. I was the only one out here, I'm getting scared. I started walking faster and I kept hearing something behind me. Then I started running really fast.

"Cassie!!" Someone called to me. Which made me run faster.

"Cassie!!! Stop!!! Its just me!!!!" Then I recognized the voice. Adam. Oh crap. I did not want to talk to him.

"Adam?" I asked. Then I saw him for the first time in a month.

"Adam, I'm so sorry!!! Please forgive me!!!

"Its Ok, Cassie. I forgive you." Then he wrapped his arms around me. Then he took a step back, with his hands on my shoulders. Are faces a foot apart.

"Cassie." He whispered. Then are faces were inches apart, are lips almost touching. His hands got really tight on my shoulders. I couldn't move. Then his lips were just a inch apart from mine.

"Adam, can please let go of me." I said to him. I tried getting out of his grip on me, but he wouldn't let.

"Adam, you're really hurting me." Then he forced his lips to mine. I tried pushing away, but it wouldn't work.

**Nick's POV**

I messed up big time. I went out to a store and got Cassie a dozen roses. It was almost 10:00 P.M. and I needed to tell Cassie I messed up and I'm sorry. I knocked on the door, Diana opened it.

"Hey Diana, is Cassie here?"

"No, I think she went out for a walk on the beach. She should be back now."

"I can go get her. Here, put these in some water." I gave her the roses, and ran down to the beach.

When I got down there I saw Cassie. I could not believe my eyes, Connat was kissing her, and it was like he was forcing it!! I ran down towards them and pushed Adam off her.

"Get off her!!" I screamed at Connat.

"No, she was mine first!!!" Then I took a punch at him. Blood was coming out of his nose. Connat was a wimp at fighting. Then Cassie let out a scream.

"STOP IT!!!!! JUST STOP FIGHTING!!!!!" I stopped punching Connat. Blood was all over him and he had a black eye. I just had little bit of blood on me. Then everyone from the club came out of their houses. Oh crap. I let go of Connat and went towards Cassie. I was trying to comfort her but she wouldn't let me.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry." She wouldn't even look at me.

"Nick, get away from me!! I'm sick and tired of all this drama and I just want to be alone!! I just found out I'm pregnant and you don't even want to be the father!!! I thought you loved me??!!"

"Wait, what?" Adam said holding his bloody nose.

"Your pregnant!!" Everyone said, except me, Cassie, and Adam.

"Yeah, just found out today and I just want to be alone." She said and ran away.

"What happen, Nick, why is she so mad?" Doug asked me.

"Nothing!! I'm just messing up, and she will never forgive me!!" Why do I always mess up. I ran to my house and threw stuff around.

**Cassie's POV.**

I hate doing that to Nick, but it was the truth, he did mess up and I did want to be alone, but I needed to go apologize to Nick, I think I hurt him.

I ran to his house, and bust through the door, everything was a wreck. I went upstairs and I found him in his room, laying on his bed facing the window.

"Nick," I whispered.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said. I was just had so many emotions up inside me, I guess I took them out on you. But I love you with all my heart and Please forgive me." I said.

"Cassie, you don't need to be frogiven. You didn't do anything wrong, it was me. I'm soo sorry for everything that I said that I did that hurt you. I can never forgive myself for. Please forgive me."

"Of course." I ran to him and jumped in his arms. I kissed him so passionately, I think we almost forgot to breathe. I loved him so much.

"I love you." I whispered, I said, looking into his beautiful mahogany eyes.

"I love you more and always will." He said giving me a kiss on the lips.

**So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Or you just don't know!!! Please review!!!! Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers!!! You all ROCK!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!**


	8. Valentine's Day and the Test

**8th Chapter!!!! WOO!!! Can I say YAYNESSS!!!! SO R&R&R&R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**February 14th, Valentine's Day.**

Today was Valentine's day. Nick was taking me out to a romantic dinner. I was at Diana's house getting ready for tonight. I was so excited. I haven't had a pregnancy test yet. I went to the doctor the other day and he says for another couple days. I was anxious.

I put on a red dress, that came up to my knees. I slipped my on my heels, and put on my lipstick. I took a look in the mirror. I could see that I gained a little weight. I took in a deep breathe and headed down stairs.

_Knock, Knock_

I ran to the door as quick as I could. I opened the door to see Nick in a tux.

"Wow Cassie, you look absolutely beautiful." Nick said looking at me from head to toe.

"You look very handsome yourself." I said and kissed him. Nick handed me a dozen red roses, and a teddy bear.

"Awww Nick, you shouldn't have." I put the roses in a vase. I took Nick's hand and we went to his car.

The drive to the restaruant was not that long. He opened the door for me, he was such a gentleman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, Nick took me too the beach. We walked up and down the beach. He just looked a little nervous though.

"Is there something wrong, Nick?"

"No, I actually I have something I wanted to give you." He was getting something out of his pocket. It was black, velvety box, that would hold a ring in it.

"I wanted to give you this." He said and popped open the box.

"Oh, my God.'' I whispered.

"Yeah. It wasn't that much."

"How much then?"

"1,500.00."

"What!!!??? Nick that's a lot money for a ring!!!"

"It's a promise ring!!! I would pay a lot of money for you."

"It's beautiful."

"I promise you this, one day, when your ready, I'll marry you." I felt my eyes tear up just a little. I smiled a little.

"Of course." I said, and he put the ring on my ring finger. I jumped up and kissed him.

''Thank you."I said.

"For what?"

"For being the best boyfriend ever!!!" I kissed him.

"Thank you, for being the best girlfriend I ever had." He sat me down on my feet and kissed me again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up in Nick's arms that morning. It was Sunday morning and it was 2:33 P.M. Nick was still asleep, his hair was all over the place. He had his arms wrapped around me. He looked so cute when he sleep, I touched his face, then he woke up.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Its Ok. What time did you wake up?"

"A couple minutes ago."

"I couldn't go to sleep till 7:00 A.M."

"Why?"

"You were talking in your sleep the whole night. I was a little worried about you."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok." Nick got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. After Nick got out of the bathroom, I went in there, and took a shower and got ready.

****************************************************************************************************

I was in my car driving to the drug store. I was just a little anxious. I got out and went in the store. When I got near the aisle I took a deep breathe. I was 99.9% sure I was pregnant. But who knows I might not be pregnant. I grabbed three tests and headed towards the check out line. I tapped my foot on the floor, I was so impatient.

When it was my turn in line, I put all my stuff on the counter. The cashier gave me this funny look.

"$14.65." Th cashier told me. I had fifteen dollars, I handed the money to her.

"Keep the change." I told her. She handed me the bag and the reciept. I ran out of the store as fast as I could. I threw the bag in the passenger seat, and started the car.

I came to stoplight. It just turned red. Grrr.Â

"Hurry up." I said annoyed. A minute later it turned red. I stomped on the pedal, and flew to Crowhaven Road. I parked my car in front of Nick's house, and ran in. I ran to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, I realized I didn't have to pee. I was so anxious. I went into the kitchen, where Nick was.

"Hey sweetie." Nick kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I seemed annoyed when I said that.

"Impatient?"

"Very." Then all of a sudden Diana bursted through the door.

"Hey, have took the test???!!" Diana was pratically jumping up and down.

"No, not yet." Diana stopped jumping up and down.

"Oh. Can I stay here until you take the test."

"Sure."

It was about an hour later till I had to pee finally.Â

"Well, I better go to the bathroom." I said. Nick kissed me and hugged me.

"Good luck!" Diana exclaimed and hugged me. I went to the bathroom. I read the instructions. I peed on the stick. I waited about five minutes till I looked at the stick.

"Lets see if I'm a mom or not." I muttered to myself. I flipped the stick over and looked at it.

**Mwhahahaha!!! Y'all hate me now don't you?? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been suuuuper busy. Plus my computer was not letting me post this chapter, so this computer sucks!!! So Review, cause it makes me happy =) No I'm serious I need reviews cause I've been depressed so I need people to review to make me happy!!! So thanks to all my fabulous reviewers who just FREAKING ROCK!!!!! One more thing Do you think I should continue this story, I want to, but I don't know, I have a poll, so please vote!! I would like to hear your thoughts.**

**Love Carly (The WereWire)**


	9. What The Hell!

**So how is everyone doing?? Are y'all ready for the 9th Chapter???? So yo know the drill R&R&R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything!!**

I flipped over the stick and looked at it. I couldn't see anything. What the hell?! Nothing was on there. Not a plus sign or minus sign.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I threw the stick in the waste basket.

_Knock Knock_

"Cassie, is everything OK?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." I answered.

"OK." I took a deep breath and took another test. After five minutes, I looked at the stick, nothing again.

"Urgggggh!!!!" I screamed. How come nothing is showing up on the sticks? It was making me mad! I took the last test, and again nothing! This was beginning to piss me off. I ran down stairs.

"So are you?" Nick asked me. I looked up at him, his brown eyes anxious for an answer.

"I don't know yet, the test didn't show anything. I'm going back to the store." I said and looked up at Nick, he looked a little aggrivated also. He was dying to know if I was pregnant. I grabbed my keys and jacket. When I was about to leave, Nick grabbed my arm.

"I'm coming too." He let go of my arm and got his jacket on and grabbed my hand and we headed to the car. He drove and I sat in the passenger seat. We held hands on the way there. I looked out the window. Everything was dark out, the stars were shining, the snow from a couple days was still on the ground and the moon was a full moon. Tonight was a beautiful night.

I got five tests this time. They were different from the lasts ones. We paid and went back to Nick's house. I drank a lot of water to Nick's house. When we got their I had to pee really bad. I grabbed one of the tests and ran upstairs. When I got done peeing, I waited for five minutes. Nick came in before I looked at the stick.

"So....?" Nick asked.

"I haven't looked yet. I got one more minute. You're more impatient than me." I laughed, he laughed too. I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, I hope our kid has Nick's eyes. Their so beautiful.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I whispered back and kissed his lips. I got out of his embrace and flipped the stick over.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I looked at the little plus sign. Tears started to fall down cheek. I'm gonna be a mom! I turned around and ran to Nick.

"I'm gonna be a mom!! I'm gonna be a mom!!" I kept repeating the words over and over again. Nick wiped my joyful tears off my cheek. I kissed him really hard on the lips.

"Congratulations baby!!" Nick hugged me and spinned me around.

"Whatever happened to Diana?" I asked. I didn't see Diana when we left to go to the store.

"She had to leave." Nick said.

I slept really good, didn't have any bad dreams, I slept perfectly in Nick's arms.

**Sorry it was short! But I suppose to be doing homework, but I really wanted to write this. So sorry!!! School is just been hectic, so this might be the last update you'll get from till my break which is in a few weeks. So don't worry. So please review!! It makes me happy!! =)) I want to say thanks to all the amazing reviewers!! You guys keep me going and you guys just FREAKING ROCK!! So thanks =)**

**Love Carly =)**


	10. Woah, Did not see that one coming

**So how is everyone doing?? Me, fine I guess. So you know the drill, R&R&R!!! Pretty Please!! =)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Anything!!**

_**Sometime in March**_

Today I had a doctor's appointment. I was getting a ultrasound. I get to see my little baby!! Yay!!

Nick and I were waiting in the waiting room. We were looking through a pregnancy book.

"So what do you want to name the baby?" Nick asked me.

"I don't know yet. What about you?" I asked him. I did not know what I was going to name the baby.

"I don't know either, that's why asked you. Whatever you wanna name the baby is fine with me."

"Cassie Blake." The nurse called me in. Nick and I got up and went in.

A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Harrington." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"Could you lay down for me." She asked me and I did. She put the cold gel on my stomach. Nick held my hand. Then she moved those things around my stomach. **(AN: I don't know what they're called. Sorry.)**

Then on the little screen, I saw my baby! I mean mine and Nick's baby!! Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Nick, look its our baby." I said. I think I saw a little tear run down Nick's face.

"There's the baby's head. Arms. And feet." The doctor said pointing at each place.

"What's the gender?" I asked.

"We don't know yet, but we our thinking it's boy." The doctor answered.

They printed off some pictures for me and Nick. We were in Nick's car and I was looking through the pictures, the baby's foot looked oddly shaped.

"Nick, look." I handed the picture to him when we got home.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at the foot, doesn't it look oddly shape?" I said pointing at the foot.

"Maybe it's just a messed up photo." He said.

**Few weeks later**

I just got back from another appointment. I was at least three or four months pregnant. The baby should be due sometime in late August or in early September.

**May 12**

I was six months pregnant. I had another appointment, today I should find out if I'm pregnant or not.

Right now I was **HUGE. ** I looked more like I'm about to pop out the baby right this minute. Diana and me were shopping for dresses for Senior prom. I was going with Nick, and Diana with Adam of course. I was trying to get a puffy dress, no one at school knew I was pregnant and I wanna keep it that way.

I came across this beautiful baby blue dress. It puffed out at the bottom. It sorta reminded me of Cinderella's dress.

"I have to buy this!" I said. I picked it up and went to the dressing room and tried it on. It fit perfectly.

I paid for the dress. Diana picked out this beautiful dark purple dress.

I went home, then Nick, Diana, and me went to the doctor's. Diana was going to be the God-mother.

They did the ulltrasound. Then what I saw was unbelieveable.

"Oh. My. Gosh." We all said together.

"This is just.... Woah." Nick said.

"I agree." Diana said.

"I can't believe it!" I said. This was totally shocking.

"We made a mistake when you first ultrasound. We siad it was a foot, but its not, It's a head. Cassie, you're having twins." Doctor Harrington said.

I could feel a lot of tears come down my face.

"What's the babies genders?" Nick asked.

"A boy."

Nick kissed me.

"But wait, and a girl."

I started crying, I was so happy.

We left. Nick made me some dinner.

"I can't believe it, we're having twins!" I screamed.

"I'm so excited." Nick said and kissed me.

"So have you decided on baby names?" Nick asked me.

"Nope. We should start thinking of some." I said.

**Yay!!!! Please Review!!! Can y'all help me think of some baby names?? Cuz I have no idea what names to use. I'll post a poll on my profile and which ever names gets the most votes, I'll use. So please tell me. I'll try to update soon. Thanks to all the AMAZING and AWSOME reviewers, you guys FREAKING ROCK!!! Thanks!!**

**Love, Carly =))**


	11. The Ritual

**Hellooo!!! So ready for another chapter?? You know what do, so R&R&R Please!!!**

I was sitting on the couch in Nick's living room. I was rubbing my stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you both." I said to my stomach. There was a few days until the Prom. Tonight we were having a meeting on the beach. We were supposedly doing something dangerous. I had to come, but I couldn't be part of the ritual.

**Later that night**

Nick and I were walking down to the beach holding hands, haven't really saw any of the club members in a while. I always been inside trying to relax (That's what the doctor told me to do).

"Damn, Cassie, you're huge!" Doug looked at me. His eyeballs were huge. And when he said that everyone turned there attention to me. They're eyes went huge except Diana's. Oh, yeah, I can't go to school either, it would wear me out to much. So I get to stay at home all day.

"Wow, Cassie, you are." Laurel said.

"So have you and Nick decided on baby names?" Melanie asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Well, if you haven't decided on a name in a week or two, I can give you some ideas."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Then the club got into a circle.

"Cassie, I'm sorry, but this is a **VERY **dangerous ritual, you need to leave this circle." Diana said. I walked out of the circle.

Diana then came over to me, and made a circle in the sand, and put white powder in the circle.

"It will keep you safe. Whatever you do, do not leave this circle, no matter what happens, stay in this circle, until I say so." Diana said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and Diana walked back to the other circle.

Faye started chanting something, and during the ritual fire surronded the circle.

"Umm, Faye is this supposed to be happening?" Suzan said frightningly.

"I don't think so." Faye looked around her. Faye has never been scared like this.

Then the ground start shaking all around them. I was scared for them. Then Adam was threwn out of the circle. Then everything stopped.

"Nick, get Cassie out of here now!" Diana yelled running towards Adam. Nick ran towards me and picked me up. I buried my head into his chest. Nick ran into his house.

Nick sat me on his couch. He ran around the house closing all windows and doors, covering all windows, anything that showed the outside.

"Nick what happened out there?" I asked.

"I don't know. But right now were not safe." He said sitting beside me and held me.

Then we heard a loud knock on the door. Nick ran towards the door and opened it. Doug and Chris were carrying Adam. Adam looked unconsious. Then the rest of them came in. Faye had this long slash going acoss her left eye. Sean was carrying Laurel. Laurel's ankle was twisted and her arm was bleeding like crazy. Melanie had a long slash going up her forearm, and in very many other places. Suzan was puking. Sean look like he had a black eye. Doug and Chris's clothes were torn up and they had a couple cuts and bruises. Debroah's knee, elbow, and nose was bloody. And Diana, was the second worst. She had blood all over her, she wasn't breathing so well. Her eyes kept looking up at the ceiling. Sean had to hold her up, or she would have fell. Then I looked at Nick, his mouth was bleeding, and he had a black eye.

"What the hell happened out there?" I asked.

"Cassie, we tried summoning up ghosts. Like Black John." Faye said.

"Why?!" I screamed. How could they do this?

"He was still here Cassie! We had to make him leave or he could have killed you!" Faye screamed at me.

"But what happened to you and everyone else?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I think he's still here. Cassie you must be careful. The only way to stop him is if we have all the members and we can't do it while you're pregnant."

"I thought we got rid of him?"

"Not all of him." Melanie said while fixing her arm.

"Cassie, after you have your babies, we have to do this ritual again." Faye said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"No!" Nick screamed. "We can't put her in any harm?" Nick said.

"Nick, she is the only one who could probably stop him." Faye was actually being sweet.

"But I can't let her."

"Nick, I'll be ok." I said comforting him.

Then Adam woke up. He started coughing.

"Where am I?" Adam asked, looking all around him.

"Nick's house." Faye said.

"Why do I have a big head ache?" He asked rubbing his head.

"You were threwn around and you went unconsious." Faye told Adam.

Everyone went home and got cleaned up. I went up stairs and took a warm bath. The warm water made me tingle a little. I closed my eyes and laid my head back and relaxed. Fifteen minutes later, I felt someone tap me. I looked up and saw Nick.

"Hey." My voice cracked. I just realized my mouth was dried.

"Hey. Can I join you?" He asked me.

"Sure." I answered. He took his clothes off and got in. He wrapped his arms around me. He started placing kisses up my neck, then jaw line, cheek, and my mouth. I kissed him really hard giving him all my love, showing how much I loved him. I looked up at him, his black eye was a lot worse, blue and purple looking.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked him.

"I don't know?" He answered. I buried my head into his chest.

"I thought I almost lost you tonight." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"Cassie, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you forever. I don't wanna lose you. You mean too much to me." He whispered. Held onto him, not wanting him to let me go.

"I love you. Forever." He whispered into my ear and kissed it.

"I love you more than you will ever know." I whispered back. He started rubbing my stomach.

"I really don't wanna brag, but are babies are going to be so damn cute." He exclaimed.

"Well, duh. Look who's the father." I chuckled.

"No, look who's the mother." He smiled.

We got out of the bath. Put on our pajamas and went to bed.

**So was it good? Shocking? So please review!!! Pretty Please!! =) You should find out what the babies names are in the next chapter or two. I wanna thank all the AWSOME Reviewer!!! You guys ROCK!! I'll try to update soon!**

**Love Carly =)**


	12. Prom and he's back

**Helloo readers! How are you? Ready for a 12th Chapter, so R&R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own anything of course.**

"Nick!" I sat straight up from the bed. I was having this terrible nightmare. I looked over at Nick, he was sound asleep.

"Cassie." He murmured in his sleep. I never heard Nick talk in his sleep before, so I listened to what he was saying.

"I love Cassie. Cassie. My Cassie. I love you Cassie." He kept talking in his sleep. It made me cry a little. Pregnancy makes you get very emotional. He kept saying he loved me, what was I suppose to do, nothing? Yeah right.

I laid my head down beside his. I started twirling my fingers in his hair.

"I love you Nick." I whispered and fell back asleep.

Today was the day of the Senior Prom. Even though I was Junior, I was going with Nick, who was a Senior.

All of the girls were getting ready at Suzan's. Suzan was fixing my hair; my hair was in loose curls. She put a little bit of makeup. I slipped into my dress. You couldn't see my bump at all, but you could see I gain weight.

We all walked down stairs. Diana and Deb helped me down the stairs. Nick was dressesd in all black.

He held out his hand and I took it.

"You look very beautiful." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"You look handsome." I whispered and kissed him.

"Ahh! Get a room!" Chris exclaimed. I started giggling. You wouldn't believe what Chris was wearing. He was wearing an all white suit with pink trimming and pink tie. Doug on the other hand was wearing an all white suit with light blue trimming and blue tie. Adam and Sean were just wearing regular tuxes.

Diana was wearing a long, strapless, dark purple dress. Faye her usual red dress. Deb, a short, light blue dress. Suzan a pink dress. Laurel a long orange dress. And Melanie medium length, yellow dress.

You wanna know what's funny, Chris asked Suzan to the dance.

**2 weeks ago**

Suzan was sitting on the beach, eating a twinkie. Chris was in his room practically stalking Suzan.

"Dude. Just ask her to the Prom!" Doug yelled at Chris.

"I can't. She probab;y would say no." Chris exclaimed.

"You've been in love with her since you were three!"

"So.." Chris whined.

"Then I'll ask her for you." Doug ran out the door, down the beach towards Suzan.

"Suzan!" Doug yelled.

"Oh god no!" Suzan whined.

Chris ran after Doug. Chris tackled Doug.

"Get off me!" Doug cried out.

"No." Chris said.

"Ok. Suzan, will you go to the----" Chris covered Doug's mouth. Then Doug pushed Chris off him.

"As I was sayin, will you go to----" Chris tackled Doug again. They kept wrestling around. Suzan just stood there confused.

"Just tell me!" She whined.

"Will you go to the Prom with Chris?" Doug said quickly. Suzan eyes widen.

"Umm, sure."

"Told you so." Doug stuck his tongue out at Chris.

"So, I'll pick you up at 8:00?" Chris scratched his head.

"Sure. Oh wear pink." Chris eyes went wide.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I said so." And with that Chris went home.

"I hate you." Chris said to Doug when he walked in the door

"You know you love me." Doug laughed.

**Now**

All of us went to our cars and went to the school.

Nick helped me out of his car.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" Nick whispered in my ear.

"Like a thousand times."

"Well you do."

"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome." He kissed my temple.

We walked into the gym, it looked pretty.

Nick got me some punch. ThenI felt something kick in my stomach.

"Nick, I think one of the baby's just kicked." I said.

"They did?" He came over and put his hand on my stomach. One of the babies did it again.

"Woah!" Nick exclaimed.

A slow song came one and Nick lead me out onto the dance floor. The song was mine and Nick's favorites, Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison. I rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

The song ended, Nick took me over to where the club was. We were suppose to meet right here at 11:30 and Faye and Adam haven't shown up yet.

"Where are they?" Diana, her eyes wandering all around the gym.

"Lets just go find them." Laurel suggested. We walked out of the gym. Then we heard a frantic scream. Nick held me closer.

We found Faye crying and Adam trying to comfort her.

"Faye!" Daina screamed.

"What the hell happened?" Deb asked.

"He tried to hurt me." Faye pounted at Adam.

"No I was not!" Adam said.

"That doesn't matter, let just get home." Diana helped Faye up. Faye looked really scared. This is not like Faye.

When I got to Nick's house, I changed into sweats. I had to go get something out of my house, so Nick drove me over there.

"You can wait in the car." I suggested to Nick.

"Ok." I don't think he wanted to.

I walk into my house and turned the light on. I saw Adam.

"Hi Cassie." He said like he was one of those villians you see on the movies.

"Adam what the fuck are you doing here?!" I asked him. He can be so annoying sometimes.

He grinned evily. "For you."

"Adam?" I took a step back.

He nodded his head.

"Black John." I hissed.

"You, my sweet dear Cassie, is correct. You've gotten so smart."

"How, you're suppose to be dead!" I yelled.

"But you didn't finish. Now I"m back and I'm after you and your little friends."

I took a step back, I put my hand on the door knob and tried to open it.

"I locked it so you won't get out." He said. I started saying a spell to protect me.

He tried to come near me.

"Get away from me." I screamed.

"Cassie, I'm just trying to be your father."

"You will never be my father!" I screamed at him.

"Don't say that to your father."

"Nick!" I screamed.

**Review please!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! **

**Love Carly**


	13. Baby names

**Hellooo readers!! Ready for another chapter!! Well R&R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own anything except for my crappy phone.**

"Nick!" I kept screaming out his name.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Adam trying to comfort me. This was the regular Adam, but I still didn't want him near me.

"Get away from me." I hissed.

"What did I do?" He questioned me.

"I said get away from me!" I cried out. Then Nick busted through the door.

"Cassie, what's -----" He stopped in mid sentence and saw Adam. "You." Nick hissed at Adam.

"What did I do?" Adam looked confused.

"Connant, I don't know what your problem is, but if you try to do anything to Cassie, I will kill you." He threatned Adam.

"I didn't do anything." Adam exclaimed.

"I don't care! Just stay away from Cassie." Nick said.

Nick took my hand and helped me into his car.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah. That wasn't Adam."

"What do you mean it wasn't Adam?"

"I think it was Black John."

"We have to tell Diana this before something else happens. I can't risk you and the babies getting hurt." He tightned his grip on my hand.

We got to his house. I went straight to the kitchen, there was some left over pizza from the other day, I grabbed three slices and got out a pepsi. I finished eating, me and Nick went upstairs to his room.

I rested my head on his chest. He started rubbing my back soothingly. I looked up at him.

"I love you." I I whispered.

"I love you too." He bent his head down and kissed me.

"So any baby names yet?" He asked me.

"Melanie gave me suggestions. There were some names I liked."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Um there was Amaya for a girl. I think I wanna name the girl that, it just sounds so pretty. It also means night rain. And for a boy I think Christian would be a good name for a boy." Those two names sounded perfect for the twins.

"Well lets name them that then." He kissed the top of my head softly.

"Ok. What about middle names?" I asked him.

"Hmmm, I don't know? Let's talk about it in the morning." He kissed me.

"Good night beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Good night." I then fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining bright in Nick's room. Nick was already up. I got up went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went down stairs, Nick was watching TV.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." Nick kissed me. We awtched TV for a couple hours, then I went up stairs and got ready.

"Nick, I'm going to Diana's house for a few." I said before I went out the door.

"Hold on, I'm walking you over there."

"Why?" I asked him.

"What happened last night, I don't want you to be alone." He answered me.

"But Diana is just next door."

"I don't care. I can't risk you getting hurt." He whispered. I stopped protesting. Nick held my hand and walked me over to Diana's. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Cassie. Come in." Diana said.

"Ok. Love you Nick." I said bye to Nick and kissed him.

"Becareful, love you too." He left.

Diana and me were sitting in her room.

"Diana, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked me confusingly.

"Last night I went over to my house and Adam was in there. Well it wasn't actually Adam."

"What do you mean it wasn't actually Adam?" She questioned me.

"It was Black John. He is posessing Adam! We need to save him, he nearly hurt me last night." I cried out.

"Oh my god! He is really back! I thougt we officially got rid of him."

"We need to get rid of him! And quickly!" I said.

Diana and I talked about how are we're going to get rid of Black John. Then we heard someone talking outside. It was Faye and Adam.

"We have to help her." I whispered.

"Wait." She hissed then we watched.

"Faye! Please, let me explain!!" Adam called out at her.

"What do you want?" She screamed.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"For what?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but the club keeps saying I hurt you last night, but I don't remember anything." He said.

"You don't?" She questioned him.

"Yeah. What did I do to you?" He asked her.

"Well, did you remember fucking me?" She asked. Woah, what? Did Adam have sex with Faye last night? I looked at Diana, she looked a little heart broken and angry.

"Sorry." I hugged her.

"Yeah, that was really good." He whispered.

"Well, after that you went over to Diana and was acting like me and you never did anything. You came over towards me and was trying to convince me to fuck you again, and of course I said yes. And we were walking somewhere then you started getting all violent towards me."

"I'm so sorry, Faye. I don't know what was wrong with me last night." He hugged Faye and kissed the top of her head.

"If you like me so much, then why are you with Diana?" Faye asked Adam.

"She still likes me, and I don't wanna to hurt her like this. So lets just try to keep this quiet between you and me, ok?"

"Ok." Then she kissed him.

I looked at Diana she was crying. I hugged her, she started crying really hard.

"I thought he loved me?" She kept crying.

"This is not Adam! Something is making Adam posessed! But I don't think its Black John." I tried comforting her.

"Then what is it?" She questioned me.

"I don't know. But I am going to find out." I whispered.

Nick came over and walked me back to his house.

"So what did you do?" He asked me.

"Tried to find ways to kill Black John and all that stuff."

"So anything?"

"Yep, were using soon after I have the babies." I looked at my babies and then up at him.

"Well good. We need to get rid of him." He kissed my cheek.

Nick ordered pizza. We started eating, then I started getting these horrible cramps.

"Ouch!" I cried out.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked me.

"I think I'm going to labor." I exclaimed

Nick's face went into total shock.

"Isn't it to early?" He asked me.

"Yeah! Nick please get me to the hospital!" I screamed in pain.

**So do you think Cassie is going to labor? Well if you review, you will find out sooner. So review please!!! Thanks to all the awsome reviews!!!! You guys just FREAKIN Rock!! I wanna Thank VampCraze1 and sassylove101 for helping me out with the names!!! Thank you!!!**

**Love, Carly =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all!!! Today I have NO homework at all today!! Wow!!! Tomorrow is my last day at school before we go on Thanksgiving break!! Don't be surprised if you get an update on Wednesday or Saturday. Thursday is Thanksgiving day so I'll be with my family, and Friday I might be going to Football game. Oh and my new name is DemetriVolturiIsMine. I needed a change. And I absolutely love Demetri from Twilight!! So here's a new chapter!!! R&R&R Please!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!**

Nick helped me off the couch and walked me to his car.

"Take deep breaths honey." He was comforting me. I took deep breaths, which made it hurt even worse.

"Ouch!' I shrieked.

Nick rushed me into the emergency room. He ran up to the front desk, where there was a nurse.

"I think my girlfriend is going to labor!" He yelled.

"Ok, I'll get you a wheelchair and get you a room. And your doctor will be with in a little bit." She said. She got me a wheelchair and wheeled me to a room. Nick helped me up onto the hospital bed.

"Ow!!!" I screamed out. Nick held my hand.

"Take a deep breath." He said trying to calm me down.

"Well it hurts when I take a deep breath." I snapped at him.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

The doctor came in.

"Hi Cassie. How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Horrib- ow!! Horrible." Wincing at the pain.

"Let's take a look." She checked me out.

"Well, your not going into labor. But your just having really bad pregnancy cramps." She told me.

"Oh thank god." I rejoiced.

"Just stay off your feet. Get a lot of bed rest. Do you wanna stay here for tonight?" She asked me.

"Sure." I answered. Then another cramp came.

"Ouch!" I hissed. After awhile I finally went to sleep.

I woke up with sun shining right exactly in my eyes.

"Argh!" I screamed. Nick woke up. He was sleeping on those hospital chairs. He was probably sore.

"Huh?" He looked around him.

"The sun, it was shining right in my eyes."

"Can we go home?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah." I sat in the wheelchair and Nick wheeled me down to the front desk. I signed out. Nick helped me into his car. On the way home Nick got me some McDonalds. I had two big macs, a coke, two mall fries, and a medium chocolate shake. I was super hungry.

I sat on the couch flipping through the channels. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Nick!" I called out.

"Coming." He ran towards the door.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Nick asked her.

"I wanna speak to Cassie. Alone." She pushed through Nick and walked over to me. Nick went upstairs. Diana's face was covered in tears and smeared mascara.

"What's wrong Diana?" I asked her.

"He broke up with me." She cried out.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and hugged her.

"But what's a lot worse, I don't think he's possessed, that even makes it worse."

"Shhh." I said calming her down.

"Cassie, you're a great friend." She whispered.

"You are too."

Diana, Nick, and I watched a movie and had some left over pizza. Doug and Deborah came home. Deborah is usually been staying with Doug, Suzan, or Faye. She was just giving me and Nick some privacy, she didn't want to be in the way.

"Hey people!" Doug shouted.

"Hey." Diana, Nick, and me said in unison.

"I want some pizza." Doug whined. There was two boxes left in front of us. There was mine, that had pepperoni, cheese, banana peppers, black olives, and onions. The rest was just regular pizza.

"This looks good." Doug said trying to take my pizza.

"Don't touch my pizza!" I hissed.

"Damn pregnancy hormones." He muttered. I glared at him.

Deborah just stood there, emotionless.

"Deb, you haven't said anything, what's wrong?" Nick questioned her.

"Nothing's wrong!" She spat at him and ran upstairs.

"Doug, what's wrong with her?" Nick asked Doug.

"I don't know? She's been like that all week." He shrugged.

"Let me go ask her." I got up and went upstairs. I knocked on her door to her room.

"Fuck off!" She yelled.

"Deb, it's me Cassie." I said through the door. She opened the door.

"What do you want?" She spat at me.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her. She motioned me to come in.

"I think I might be pregnant. Again." She broke down crying.

"Again?" I was in shocked.

"This is my third time. The first time, I got an abortion and the last time I had a miscarriage." She cried even harder.

"Is it Doug's?" I asked her.

"Yes, all three times. The first time had happened when I was fifteen. I was at party and me and Doug were drunk and had sex. The second time happened in January. And now I don't know what to do? I don't wanna get abortion, but I don't wanna give the baby up for adoption, but I'm not ready to raise a child." She kept crying. This is the worse I've ever seen Deborah, she doesn't cry.

"I don't know what to tell you." I said and hugged her.

"Doug is so immature, he can't take care of a child." She whispered.

"Maybe he'll get mature." I tried comforting her.

"Lets just keep this between me and you for now. No one else knows. Not even Faye and Suzan."

"Ok. Your secret is safe with me." I whispered. We went back down stairs.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Doug asked Deb.

"Period. Sorry I was rude earlier." Nick called for pizza, the leftovers were almost gone.

We all watched another movie, Suzan and Chris came over. We all ended up eating all the pizza, then falling asleep on the couch.

**So was it good? Well Review please!!!! PLEASE!!! Expect an update soon!!!! **

**Love Carly =)**


	15. Preview

**This is a preview. I hate it for y'all who have been dying to see what happens next. This preview is taken in place in like a couple more chapters. So review and tell me how you like it!**

I was walking down the beach. Everything was.... I don't know. It was just weird. After just having twins, a lot of things change. I don't what's going on. It's just soon as I found out I was pregnant, everything went down hill. I know Black John is still out there waiting to kill me, but I'm ready to finally get rid of that bastard that is my 'father'.

As I walked, I could feel the cool September breeze settle around me. I was finally relaxing a bit. Ever since I had the twins I was stressed out. Always trying to keep them away from danger, taking care of them, going to school, the babies crying in the middle of the night, this new guy, Michael, he keeps creeping me out, he's very mysterious, and Black John.

It was becoming night. I know I should be heading back home, but walking on the beach just feels relaxing. Diana and Nick are at my house taking care of the twins.

As I walking, I could feel someone following me. I look behind me, it was Nick.

"Nick, what are you doing out here? You should be back at my house taking care of the twins." I said.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay, it's dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt." He assured me. I walked to him and embraced him.

"Nick why is everything so stressful?" I asked him, squeezing him tight.

"I don't know. All I know is that I love you." He looked down at me and smiled. I looked up and looked into his soft, warm mahogany brown eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him. Our mouths moved in sync. He licked my bottom lip, I open my mouth a little wider, so his tongue could come into my mouth. I moaned.

"Cassie." I heard someone whispered, it sounded a little betrayed. I stopped the kiss. I looked behind me, and saw.....

**Surprising, huh? It will be explained when I get over my fucking writer's block! Yeah I'm angry, mad, pissed, sad, and bunch of other things. Why?? You may ask, well, I feel bad that I can't update for y'all. It makes me upset! :( I want you all to enjoy this story and I don't want y'all to wait. So if I still can't think of any ideas for my chapter, I'll give you all tiny previews. I hope I didn't spoil a lot of things for y'all in this preview. So don't be mad! So a BIG THANKS to everyone!!! You guys rock!!**

**Love Carly :)**


	16. Chapter15

**Ok, I sort of got over my writers block. Just R&R**

**Disclaimer: If I did own the SC, Nick and Cassie would have ended up together but sometimes dreams don't come true :( I don't own the characters, etc.**

**Month or Two Later...**

I was looking at myself in the mirror. My bump was huge. I was due in like a month and I was tiny bit excited and nervous. What would happen if they die? What if I die? What if something goes wrong and we all die? These things have been running through my mind since last month.

Nick and I have decided to live at my house from now on. There's more space and room for us and the babies. I finally had the guts to tell my mom that I was pregnant. Of course she freaked out and went ballistic, but she was happy that she was going to be a Grandma.

My birthday was last week and I got a lot of stuff. Mostly it was for the babies (It was Birthday party/ Baby shower). Everything has been going great, I have been the best I've ever been. The doctors have told me that the babies should be delivered healthy. My due date was August 18th. Just a couple more weeks and my darling babies will be here. I had they're rooms ready. We were naming the girl Amaya Elizabeth and the boy Christian Nicholas. Christian's room was light blue, green, and brown. Elizabeth was the same except she had blue, brown, and beige. The rooms were real pretty.

I looked outside the window to see movers moving things into one of the abandoned houses on Crowhaven road. I saw a kid my age. He had shaggy blondish brown hair, he had blue eyes, tall, he had not really pale skin, but not to tanned skin color. He was cute but not cute as Nick. Nick was sexy.

Then came out a girl who looked a little bit younger than had tan skin, dark hair and brown eyes. Then there was two adults. I guess there parents. The dad looked like the younger girl and the mom looked like the boy.

The phone started ringing. I ran over to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cassie did you know we have new neighbors?" Diana's voice chimed through the phone.

"Yeah, I was looking out the window and saw them." I was telling her.

"I say all of us should welcome them." She suggested.

"Okay. I gotta go, I need to fix dinner." I told Diana.

"Kay, bye." Diana hung up.

Actually I was going to greet the new neighbors, I just didn't want Diana to know for some odd reason. I put on t-shirt and capris on. I was still in my pajama's. I went outside and started walking towards the neighbors. The boy was the first to notice me, his eyes widened when he saw me. I guess it was because I was pregnant.

"Hi. I'm Cassie Blake." I shook hands with them.

"Michael Williams." The boy smiled. Damn, he had some white teeth.

"Alexandra, but call me Lexi." The girl shook hands with me.

"Hi, I'm Andrea and this is my husband Jack." The mother smiled at me. They all seemed pretty nice.

******

"So, your pregnant?" Michael questioned me.

"Yep, with twins." I answered.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"19." I lied. I really didn't want to tell him my real age.

"Are you with the father?" He asked. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, we're engaged." I lied again. I don't know why I was lying. Me and Nick were not even close to being engaged.

"So when are they do?" He kept shooting questions at me.

"A couple more weeks."

"Well I gotta unpack, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I waved back at him and went back to my house.

I needed to start dinner soon. Nick would be coming home soon from work. He got hired at some body shop in town. He would be home in an hour. I felt like the next couple of weeks were going to be good. I hope.

**So I finally got over my writers block! Yay!! So, I got a picture of what the babies rooms are supposed to look like and Michael and Alexandra are supposed to look like, there on my profile! Thanks to the awesome reviewers!! Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Love Carly :)**

**P.S. Sorry it was a short chapter its 10:00 P.M. and I have school tomorrow :(**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own except Michael, Alexandra, and the twins :D**

**Review :)**

One more week. One more week till my beautiful babies will be here. That's all have been thinking. Counting down the days till my due date, even though they may not be born on that exact date.. I couldn't sleep at night cause I was so anxious for them to come. I wish they would come right out now!

I have become the most impatient person in the world. Nick has took the rest of the month off from work just to take care of me. He even gets paid. I feel sorry for him, I have become really cranky, impatient, and a little bitchy.

The past couple of weeks I have been relaxing at the beach. Its just so peaceful there. To hear the waves crash against the surface is relaxing. Also to feel the warm sun against you is good. So that's what I am going to do today. I'm going down to the beach to soak up the sun. Nick was in the garage fixing on his car, it broke down.

I put on a pair of jean shorts, black tank top, a gray cardigan, blue flip flops, blue sunglasses, a bracelet I got from Diana for my birthday, and my necklace from Nick. I grabbed a book and went to the garage to tell Nick where I was going. He was under the car. I could smell smoke. Please don't tell me he started smoking again.

"Nick." I sort of said in aggravated tone. He slid out from under the car with a cigarette in his mouth. He took it out of his mouth and got rid of it. I glared at him.

"Sorry." He looked down at his feet. I walked up to him and put my hands on each side of his face and rested my forehead against his.

"Why?"

"I'm just so stressed out. I know I told you I would quit for you and especially for the babies, but everything is so stressful. I'll try to quit. I promise." He pleaded.

"Its okay. I understand." I gave him an assuring smile and kissed him.

"I'm going down to the beach, will you come down later?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He kissed me.

"Love you." I called out to him when I was leaving.

"Love you too."

I walked down to the beach. It was warm. Not to warm, it was just perfect. I laid my towel down and sat down it and started reading. The book I was reading was called 'Tips Of Good Parenting'.

I could hear someone walking towards me. I looked up to see Michael. I smiled a little.

"Hey." I called out. He sat down beside me.

"Hey." He smiled. His smile was beautiful. Shiny white teeth.

"So what's up?" He asked me.

"Reading. What about you?"

"Just taking walk. Watching the sunset with a beautiful girl." He smiled again. My face blushed a deep red.

"Well, You look pretty handsome." I added. Was I just flirting with another man? Well he was pretty cute.

"Thanks." He chuckled a little and moved a lock of hair out my face. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I felt really bad, I'm flirting with another guy. I was pregnant for god sake! And here I was flirting with another guy!

Then he started leaning towards me. Our lips were mere inches apart.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I was just in a daze." He started scratching his head. Then I felt one of the twins kick really hard.

"Ow!" I screamed out in pain. I put my hand over my stomach.

"Oh shit!" I whispered.

"Cassie are you okay?" Michael looked at me with confused eyes. Then everything got wet.

"Michael, I think my water just broke." I manage to choke out. His eyes widened. He helped me up. Then I felt the contractions coming.

"Get me to Nick!" I screamed.

Then before I knew it everything went black.

**Thanks for the reviews! Now review :) Sorry it was short. The outfit for Cassie is on my profile, check it out!**

**Love Carly :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle :(**

**Review! :DDDD Please :)**

**Nick's POV**

I was in the garage fixing my car. I was almost finished. I slid out from under the car. It was almost seven at night. I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my hands and face. I went to the bedroom and changed.

As I was looking for clean clothes, I was thinking about how close I was to being a father.

I went down stairs and grabbed my shoes.

_One more week._

That's all that went through my mind lately. I couldn't stop counting down the days I will be till I was a father. Never in my wildest dreams that I would be a dad.

As I was about to grab my jacket, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it up. It was Michael. That annoying little kid, who was in love with Cassie. As I looked down, he was holding Cassie.

"What the fuck happened?!" I yelled at him. Worried washed over me.

"I think she went in labor." He stuttered. She looked dead.

"Then why does she looked dead?!" I screamed at him, taking her into my arms.

"She fainted." I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Go get Diana." I demanded him. I carried Cassie to the car. He started running towards Diana's house. Damn, he was really fast. I backed out and sped off to the hospital.

I carried Cassie to the front desk of the hospital. Damn, she was fucking heavy.

The lady looked up at me.

"I think my girlfriend went into labor and fainted!" I yelled at her. Then I could feel Cassie move.

"Nick?" she whimpered. Her eyes were beginning to open.

"I'm right here." I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Then a doctor came in with a wheel chair. I placed her in the wheel chair. She screamed out in pain.

"Take deep breathes Cassie." I told her. The doctor led us to the room. They placed her on the hospital bed.

**Cassie's POV**

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!

That's all I felt was pain. All I wanted was it to be over. Nick grabbed my hand and held it. When I felt pain and squeezed it really hard. He winced in pain.

"Baby, when you squeeze my hand, please don't squeeze it to hard." He looked like he was in pain.

"Don't tell me what I should fucking do! Do you know how much fucking pain I'm in?! You try going through this! Now take it like a man!" I screamed at him. He looked at me with fear.

I kept taking deep breaths.

"Where's the fucking doctor?!" I screamed.

"He'll be here." Nick said calmly.

"Well he needs to get his fucking ass in here now!" I yelled. Then a nurse came in.

"How are you doing sweetie?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Just fucking lovely." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. I know how you feel. I had triplets." Her voice was remorseful.

"Sorry." I said. Damn, having triplets must have been a lot more painful this.

"You're doctor should be in here in an hour." She said.

"What?! I can't wait that fucking long!" I yelled. Gah! Just get me out of this fucking pain!

_An hour and 45 minutes later....._

The doctor still hasn't came yet. How fucking long does it fucking take?!

Then he finally came in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Wilson. How are you feeling Cassie?" He asked.

"Fucking Fantastic!" I sarcastically said.

"Well I think its time." He announced.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

_A couple of minutes later...._

"I'm going to need you to push for me." Dr. Wilson asked. I held Nick's hand really tight.

"Push." He demanded. I started pushing.

"AHHHH!" I screamed out in pain.

"Common Cassie, you can do it!" Nick said trying to soothe me.

I kept screaming out in pain.

"Take deep breathes." Nick said.

"Just a few more pushes." Dr. Wilson said.

I pushed really hard. I screamed out in pure agony.

"One more push." He said. I pushed really hard and screamed.

Then I heard loud, but soft baby's cry. I let out sigh.

"It's a baby boy." One of the nurses said.

"Christian Nicholas." I sighed. He was beautiful. He had Nick's hair, and my eyes. He also had Nick's nose. His face was so similar to Nick's.

"Take a couple more deep breaths. I think the next baby is ready." Dr. Wilson said. I took couple more deep breathes. They took my beautiful Christian away from me and Nick.

"Push." Dr. Wilson demanded. I pushed. It didn't hurt a lot, like the last time. I pushed really hard and screamed.

"It's a girl."

"Amaya Elizabeth." They let me hold her. She looked a lot like me. She had my face and my hair. She had Nick's eyes and nose. Then Nick held her. They brought Christian back in.

"They're so beautiful." I whispered to Nick.

"So beautiful." He said not taking his eyes of them.

I can't believe I'm finally a mother!

**Review!**

**Love Carly :)**


End file.
